1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding an ancillary device at right angles to an imaginary axis of rotation, more particularly a tool holder for face milling a brake disc present on a vehicle.
The device comprises a coupling section which can be connected to a shaft or hub rotating around the axis of rotation, as well as a support for supporting the ancillary device, and means for holding the ancillary device at right angles to the axis of rotation, which holding means comprise a hinge construction according to the spherical hinge principle which comprises two parts, a first part of which having a sphere function and the second part of which having a scale function, one of the parts being connected to the coupling section and the other part being connected to the support, the device further including adjusting means for adjusting the support at right angles to the axis of rotation, which adjusting means during the rotating of the coupling section can tilt the support in a time-continuous manner around two tilting axes which are arranged at an angle to each other through the centre of an imaginary sphere through the contact faces of the first and second parts, and the adjusting means comprising operating means which are substantially stationary relative to the firm object, and comprising turning means for turning the support relative to the coupling section around an imaginary rotary shaft at right angles to the imaginary axis of rotation, the turning means resting against the support and the coupling section. The imaginary axis of rotation may then be a real shaft to which is attached for example a brake disc or another object, or may be an imaginary centre line of a hub to which a brake disc or other object is attached.
Holding the support (and adjusting the support) at right angles, for example a milling machine, is necessary because for example the coupling section may wobble relative to the hub (the imaginary axis of rotation) during rotation as a result of flaws in the coupling between the hub and the coupling section.
2. State of the Art
A device of this type is known from WO-A-2007/049958. The wobbling effect of the support relative to the coupling section is measured herein by a dial gauge. As soon as the hand of the dial gauge no longer moves during the adjusting operation, the support will no longer wobble relative to the coupling section and the desired position will have been obtained. A disadvantage of this known device is that installing the dial gauge is often an awkward job and that it is hard to install the dial gauge in a stable manner.